


Ангелы не умеют обращаться со временем

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Metafiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Братья понимают, что два года жизни куда-то потерялись, и на дворе должен быть 2016 год, а на самом деле нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелы не умеют обращаться со временем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angels Aren't Good At Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/60288) by hells-half-acre. 



> **Бета: Araphel**  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Это вымысел. У меня нет намерения причинить вред. Прибыли не извлекаю.  
>  **Примечания переводчика:** Драббло-миничек от автора таймлайнов в Супер-вики, объясняющий, куда сценаристы задевали из календаря 2 сюжетных года (между 5-м и 6-м сезоном и между 7-м и 8-м). Конечно, я не могла не взять :)

\- Дин, - позвал Сэм из библиотеки странным тоном. 

\- Да? - Дин вошел в комнату и увидел, что Сэм, сведя брови, переводит взгляд с одного раскрытого дневника на другой.

\- Дин… мы что… прожили 2010 год дважды?

\- Что?.. 

\- У меня… Я заносил в библиотечный реестр наши личные дневники, и… у меня два дневника за 2010 год… и это ерунда какая-то, потому что они разные, и при этом оба варианта существовали. Наверное… У меня тогда, конечно, не было души, но я получил воспоминания назад, и я… 

\- Ну-ка, дай гляну, - потребовал Дин, с тревогой посмотрев на брата. Последнее, что им было нужно, это Сэм, слетающий с катушек… опять. 

Сэм вручил ему тетради, и Дин посмотрел на страницы… И да, точно, было две записи на одну и ту же дату, одна - где бездушный Сэм охотился с Сэмюэлем в Род-Айленде, а во второй примерно в то же время Дин пишет о том, что Смерть вернул Сэму душу. 

\- Совсем... совсем чушь какая-то, - пробормотал Дин. Он принялся перелистывать дневник и осознал, что некоторые записи об охотах приходятся на дни, про которые он помнит, что был тогда с Беном на футболе или отмечал день рождения Лизы… 

\- Черт, Дин! - окликнул Сэм с другого края стола, где он разложил еще один дневник. - Это происходит еще раз - вот, посмотри, мы охотимся на джинна с Чарли, так, но я знаю, я ЗНАЮ, что в тот же год Амелия устроила мне пикник в парке на день рождения - у нее был пирог, я помню… там была собака, Амелия, а пирог… 

\- Что за хрень?..

\- Не знаю. 

\- Нет, я серьезно, какого хрена?.. 

Сэм только развел руками. 

\- Я зову Каса, - объявил Дин. - Это… это все не к добру! 

Они показали явившемуся Касу дневники и подробно изложили свои противоречащие друг другу воспоминания. 

\- Ах, это, - сказал Кас, когда они закончили объяснения. - Не волнуйтесь. Никто не замечает. 

\- Что? Что значит - не волнуйтесь?! Кас, со временем какая-то фигня!

\- Просто стандартная корректировка, - пояснил Кас.

\- Корректировка?! - неверяще спросил Сэм. - Корректировка ЧЕГО?

\- Как бы вам объяснить… - пробормотал Кас, потом кивнул сам себе. - Вы ведь знаете, что постепенно вращение Земли вокруг своей оси мало-помалу замедляется?

Оба Винчестера кивнули. 

\- Так вот, чтобы ваши часы соответствовали времени, вам в итоге придется добавлять лишнюю секунду в день, - продолжил Кас. - Типа как… Вот так же, как вы переводите часы осенью на час назад, только для всего мира. 

\- Кас, но это же секунда, а у нас речь идет о годах! - возразил Дин. 

\- Вы также, должно быть, знаете, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца со скоростью тридцать километров в секунду и вокруг центра галактики со скоростью примерно двести двадцать километров в секунду. А ангелы живут долго… 

\- Что ты пытаешься нам сказать? - спросил Сэм.

\- Я говорю, что в сознании ангела или Бога год может иногда ощущаться как секунда. Когда они добавляют секунду, чтобы поправить время на Земле, вы и не замечаете. 

\- И ты имеешь в виду… - начал Сэм. 

\- Что это ваш вариант перехода на летнее время?! - закончил Дин. 

\- Не самое лучшее толкование, но со знакомой аналогией вам будет понятнее, - ответил Кас.

\- И часто такое происходит?! - спросил Сэм. 

\- Не знаю. Это вообще-то не мое ведомство. А в последнее время и так все несколько запуталось, поэтому, наверное, им и пришлось повторить прием так скоро - вероятно, поэтому вы и заметили. Обычно люди не замечают. 

\- Так что, сейчас время должно быть… на два года вперед? - спросил Сэм. 

\- Нет, сейчас должно быть сейчас, - Кас посмотрел на Сэма как на умственно отсталого. - Поэтому и исправили календари. 

\- Это самая большая глупость, какую мне приходилось слышать, - решил Дин. 

Кас пожал плечами:  
\- Это ведь ты ничего не заметил.


End file.
